Past, Present & Future
by monkeysw
Summary: This is set right after “Of Thee I Sing”, the episode where Lindsay is released from prison. This is my first fanfic, please send me feedback and I hope you enjoy it!


Title: Past, Present & Future  
  
Declaimer:  
  
All characters are owned by ABC Television and "The Practice" (a David E Kelley production; 20th Century Fox). This story was created for the entertainment of the fans of these actors, their characters and the show. No profit has or will be made and no copyright infringements are intended.  
  
Notes:  
  
This is set right after "Of Thee I Sing", the episode where Lindsay is released from prison. This is my first fanfic, please send me feedback and I hope you enjoy it!!!!  
  
All of them stayed in the courtroom until the bailiff anounced that the room will be in use in a few minutes. Everyone had tears in their eyes, happy ones! Bobby was still hugging lindsay, "I don't want to let go!" he wispered. "Neither do I!" The gang finally left the courtroom.  
  
"We will head back to the office, I'll leave you two alone."said Eugene at the front of the courthouse. "Thanks, Eugene!" Bobby briefly hugged Eugene, then two men shook hands. "Thank you" Bobby's eyes met eugene's, in his heart he knew he wouldn't be able to get through the crisis without his friend. He then hugged everyone else. "you guys are my best friends! I thank all of you for giving my wife...my wife back to me!" he was still overwhelmed.  
  
Two of them standing on the street waiting for a cab. At the time they are about to get into the cab, Walsh came out of the courthouse. Lindsay saw him and she was just staring at him. "Lindsay!" There's no response. "Lindsay!" bobby then saw what is troubling lindsay....Walsh. "C'mon! Lindsay!" he squeezed her hands.  
  
There was a few minutes of silence in the cab. "It's good to see the world again!" Lindsay said quietly. Bobby took her hand and smiled at her. "Where are we going?" Lindsay suddenly realize the cab is not going in the usual direction. Bobby smiled at her, "to pick up Bobby. Jr!" Lindsay smiled widely and so did Bobby. The taxi driver looked at them in amusement through the reer mirror.  
  
Finally they are at the babysitter's house. "Mummy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the little boy ran to his mum as fast as he could when he saw his mum. "Hey buddy, how are you doing?" "great, i drew a picture of you and me and daddy today!"  
  
"you did?" "yeah, are you coming back to live with us again, mummy?" "yes, I am, sweetheart!" Bobby watched the exchanged happily, in his heart he knew everything will be okay now. Finally, Lindsay stand up and met the babysitter, Lisa's eye. "Congratuations, Lindsay!" she said. "Thank you!"  
  
Bobby and Lindsay took Bobby jr home. "Are you hungry?" Bobby asked. "A bit" she said. "How about you, buddy?" He turned to his son. "Nope, I just ate McDonald!" the little boy was jumping up and down on the couch. Bobby and Lindsay smiled at their son, their eyes met again for probably the a thousandth time for the day. Bobby walked over to Lindsay, hugging her. "I'm glad you are home!" "Me too" she whispered.  
  
"I'm a bit tired, Bobby" she said, shortly after the dinner. "Okay, let's get you to bed." He walked Lindsay to their bedroom. She lied down, exhausted from the day in court. "This is so much more comfortable than the bed in prison." "It is" he smiled. He kneeled down besides her, took her hand, "I love you!" he whispered. "I love you, too!" Bobby then kissed her hand, gentlely. He then touched her face, her hair, "everything is going to be okay now, honey!"  
  
Bobby then went downstairs, finding little Bobby fell asleep on the couch. He carefully put him to bed. He then went back to their bedroom, sitting besides Lindsay watching her sleep peacefully. "I'll never let you get hurt again!" he whispered.  
  
Two hours later, Lindsay woke up finding Bobby smiling at her. "Good sleep?" "Yeah" she smiled, "what time is it?" "It's 9.30 at night. you hungry?" "Not really, but i don't mind some red wine." "sure!" Bobby had his hand over her shoulder walking together towards the kitchen. Bobby got both of them a glass of wine, they then sat down at the couch.  
  
"So how are you doing?" Bobby asked. "I'm doing fine" she smiled, "thank you...for being there for me! I'm very grateful." "I want to be there for you, Lindsay! I wish I could do better in protecting you" he said. "You were there for me, and that's all i care..." "Ding-Dong!" the door bell rang. Lindsay's whole body suddenly tensed up. "It's okay, it's okay, I'll get it, you just stay here!" he gave Lindsay a quick kiss then went for the door. 


End file.
